When Squall Told Selphie
by Barry T
Summary: Squall overheard a conversation he wasn't supposed to. Warning for pee, feet and other fetishes.
1. Chapter 1

When Squall Told Selphie

I dont own the rights to Final Fantasy 8. Although I do own the game. Along with 7, 9, X and X-2.

Author's notes : Im new to this to a certain degree. I did write another story under another name on here. Jessipher

Firate. And (" ") indicates thought.

Squall rolled over in his bed and cracked and eye open. The sunlight filtered into his dorm room from the window.

"Damnit.." he muttered before swinging his legs up and over the bed letting his bare feet touch the cold tiled floor. He bristled slightly at the coldness then shuffled his way to the bathroom to complete the 3s.

He glanced at his calendar then did a double take. "Shit!" Selphie's birthday was today and normally he wouldn't care less about anyone's birthday, let alone his, he couldn't count the number of times Selphie had saved him with a Full-Cure at just the right time.

("She wouldn't even know if I had planned on getting something for her to begin with...") He thought to himself then he got himself dressed and headed for the Training Center.

As he entered the Training Center, he heard two familiar voices. He crouched down by some tall bushes and listened closely.

"Rinoa, look Im not going to hurt Squall like that. He is like my best bud."

"Zell, how long has it been since you got laid? I want it, you want it, lets do this..besides, I plan to leave Garden tonight anyway, he will never know."

"That's not the point!"

"Shhh...keep your voice down, you want him to hear us?"

"Us? You're coming on to me Rin! Just stop!"

"Fine! If you won't then Ill tell him you tried to get with me. Then what huh?"

"He knows I would never-"

"I've got him wrapped so tightly around my finger he'd believe me."

"Rinoa you wouldn't-"

"I won't...unless you refuse me."

Rinoa leaned over and nibbled on Zell's earlobe. "You know you want me Zell...Im tighter then your last lay, I guarantee. "

Zell felt himself start sweating and leaned his head back. "Squall is going to kill me.."

Squall crept closer, now able to get a full view of what was happening. Rinoa was blackmailing Zell in to sleeping with her.

Rinoa began whispering into Zell's ear and Squall decided he had had enough.

He stalked up to them and both their eyes got big as saucers. Zell scrambled to zip his shorts up.

"Zell I told you! Im with Squall!"

Zell looked to Rinoa like he could murder her and stood up, backpedaling quickly from Squall, even though Squall made no advance towards him.

"Squall! Man, look-"

"Its okay Zell, I heard everything. "

"So you heard the part about-"

"Where she wanted you and tried to blackmail you? Yes. Now get out of here."

Zell quickly ran out of the Training Center as fast as his legs could take him.

Squall looked back to Rinoa with a hidden rage in his eyes but he kept himself in check. "Leaving tonight? I wont know? Do I really seem that dense to you?"

"Squall I-

"Zip it Princess!" He shouted causing what felt like the entire Training Center to tremble at his volume.

"I dont want to hear another word out of your damn mouth! Now get out!"

Rinoa started the waterworks but Squall was beyond caring. "Squall I lo-"

"Shut...up!" He jabbed his index finger towards the entrance to the Training Center.

"Get out or I will have you escorted out. This is your last chance to walk out with your dignity. I will not tell you a third time. "

Rinoa looked at him pleading before turning and running out of the Training Center. Squall's eyes followed her out. He then made his way to the "secret area" and leaned his head against the railing.

He didn't realize he had fallen asleep until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"!?" He jumped slightly reaching for Revolver before his eyes laid on a pair of toned legs and a yellow miniskirt.

"Squall? You okay?" Selphie's voice asked softly to him.

"Yeah. Im fine."

"You know Commander" she tried to mimic Cid's voice "You are setting a bad example by being in the "secret area" "

Squall let a small smile grace his normally stoic face. "Thank you HeadMaster. " he bowed and let a small chuckle escape his throat.

Selphie placed her hands over her mouth in astonishment and gasped. "Oh..my..Hyne"

Squall's face contorted into one of confusion as his hand instinctly went to his gunblade.

"Squall Leonhart! You smiled and laughed! I didn't know you had those muscles in your face.

Squall rolled his eyes and remarked with his trademark "Whatever.." as did Selphie at the same time before she burst into laughter.

He placed his hand on his hip and turned his head away but couldn't hide the smile that graced his lips again, this time turning his head to avoid Selphie seeing it.

He turned back around only to see Selphie bent over, looking like she was clearing a spot on the ground, but that wasn't what caught his attention. What caught his attention was the fact that she wearing a hot pink thong. He felt his face heat up and he began to chew on his bottom lip.

Selphie leaned over a bit more forward. "Okay there!" She turned back around just as Squall was turning his head in the opposite direction. Smirking she placed her hands on her hips in mock anger.

"Commander Leonhart! Were you just looking up my skirt?"

Squall turned back around his face still slightly heated but thankfully no longer red.

"No." He said in his normal monotone fashion.

Selphie smiled "Mmhmm. .sure you weren't. "

"Happy birthday Selphie." Squall said, trying to change the subject. Thankfully it worked.

"You remembered?"

"How could I forget?"

"Why would you remember?"

"I-

Before Squall could respond Selphie spoke up quickly. "I have to pee. Come on lets go. We can go talk in my room."

"Selphie you know the rules about boys and girls..and what about Irvine?"

"Okay we will think of something, lets go before I pee myself. " She chuckled.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

When Squall Told Selphie

I dont own the rights to Final Fantasy 8. Although I do own the game. Along with 7, 9, X and X-2.

Chapter 2

Squall and Selphie sat in the cafeteria eating brunch which consisted of eggs and sausage for Squall, sunny side up with a glass of milk and cinnamon rolls and orange juice for Selphie.

"So..Squall? Selphie was dreading the next question she was going to ask but she did so out of obligation. In truth she was hoping Squall and Rinoa had broken up but she knew that her luck usually dictated otherwise.

"Hm?"

"How are you and Ri-"

"We're not."

"Really?! I mean..what happened?" Selphie had to bite her lip hard to fight the smile threatening her lips.

" I overheard her trying to seduce Zell in the Training Center. She was trying to blackmail him into sleeping with her."

Selphie spit out her drink in front of her which just so happened to be Squall's face.

"Oh shit..sorry Squall!"

Squall wiped the orange juice off of his face with a napkin and clenched his jaw.

"You're mad at me now aren't you?" Selphie got up to leave when she felt Squall grab her by the wrist. .  
"Sit down. Its fine "

She sat back down quietly and looked like she was about to cry. Squall sighed and reached out a gloved hand slowly to place it on her hand but stopped.

Selphie blushed slightly and reached out her hand and after much deliberation, placed it on top of Squall's gloved hand, causing him to look at her curiously. "Squall...I know you are hurting. Even if you dont show it. So...if you want to talk, which I know you won't...you can, okay?

Squall looked up at Selphie then down to the table then nodded. Selphie stood up to walk away when Squall called after her.

"Selphie...wait...uh...maybe I can walk you to your room.."

("Oh my god is Squall trying to flirt with me? No he wouldn't Im not his type...am I? What is his type anyway? ") Selphie debating herself over the course of a minute or so.

Squall took this as a no and shoved his hands in pockets. "Okay, well..I will see you later then, Selphie.." He turned to walk away when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turned his head slightly and glanced behind him and caught a glimpse of brown curl. He turned around fully and raised an eyebrow slightly.

"What wrong Selphie?" His normal monotone voice returning as he felt rejected once again. ("Why would she want me anyway..she's got her cowboy. Lucky bastard. ") He placed his hand on his hip and stared at Selphie with cold eyes.

Selphie looked down at the floor of the cafeteria and took a deep breath, then she did something that confused Squall. She stood on her tiptoes, quickly wrapped her arms around Squall's neck and kissed him fully on the lips.

Squall's eyes widened and he tried to breathe but realized he couldn't, seeing as how Selphie's lips were on his. He slid his hands down to her lower back then cupped her butt with his hands pulling her up even more on her tiptoes causing Selphie's eyes to widen.

She stopped and licked her lips while breathing heavily then looked around now seeing the smiling students and the angry looks from the older kitchen ladies.

Selphie closed her eyes and placed hand on Squall's chest. "Wow.." She breathed out audibly. "Um...yeah...that was fucking amazing...but lets take it slow okay?"

Squall blinked and regarded her with curious eyes.

"No hanky-panky til we discuss this and we out our relationship."

"It was amazing Selphie, but what about Irvine? "

Selphie raised an eyebrow then began giggling which turned into a full blown hyperventilation laugh. Squall narrowed his eyes slightly and placed a hand on his hip and looked in the opposite direction of Selphie.

Selphie glanced up at Squall and noticing him looking away as a sure sign that he was irritated almost to the point of anger.

She stopped laughing quickly and turned her head to try to look at Squall's.

"A-are you mad Squall?" She asked slightly in fear that she had ruined something special.

"No, but what the hell was that about?!" He asked with an edge to his voice.

"Me and Irvine are cousins." Selphie giggled out.

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah we just found out last week."

"Cous...ins?"

"I was going to tell you but.."

"But what Selphie?"

"Well...I didn't think it would matter anyway.."

"Oh."

"Yeah.

"So...are we..?"

"Are we what?"

"Together? "

"Hmm...I dont know. ." Squall teased Selphie with a smile playing at his lips.  
He then did something that Selphie didn't expect.

Squall reached behind Selphie and squeezed her butt causing her to involuntary stretch up on her tip toes from the action and squeal.

"Squall Leonhart!"

She turned behind her to see the confused looks from everyone in the cafeteria.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Not sure if I put the disclaimer up for the last chapter or if I even need to put it do every chapter but here goes :

I do not own the rights to Final Fantasy 8, because if I did I would make a CG movie of it.

Selphie turned around and blushed at the confused stares and barely avoided a colander aimed at her head from an angry cafeteria lady.

"You know there are these things called rooms! Use them and get out of here! No one wants to see that shit!" One of the older cafeteria ladies screamed.

Selphie laughed sheepishly and curled her fingers around the bottom of Squall's jacket then leaned up and whispered through heavy breathing "You...me...secret area...now...right...now!"

She let go of his jacket and speed walked to the Training Center with Squall hot on her heels mumbling a quick "sorry" as he sped past.

Squall got to the Training Center first, being that his legs were longer. When Selphie got there she grabbed his arm and hastily dragged him to the secret area.

As they entered she grabbed Squall by his jacket and yanked him down to her pressing a kiss on his lips hard, yet passionately, probing his mouth with her tongue and being satisfied when she was allowed entry.

Squall's hands went down to the hem of her miniskirt and flipped it up quickly before gripped her exposed butt with both of his hands and pulled her up and towards his crotch, his hardened member, though still in his pants, pressed hard against her, causing Selphie to break the kiss and gasp out heavily "Oh my Hyne...Squall..."

Selphie reached behind her and grabbed Squall's hand and pulled it around in front of her hastily then shoved it down the front of her underwear.

"Rub me Squall...I want you to make me cum..!" She nearly screamed.

Squall was more than happy to oblige as he placed a hand on her lower back and slid a gloved finger inside of her swirling it around it circles to hit each and ever spot inside of her.

Selphie's head leaned back slowly as she moaned and gasped,her hands going up to the zipper of her miniskirt and zipped it down in one fell swoop grabbing at her breasts and shoved her nipple into her mouth, sucking and licking it like it was the last time she'd ever be able to.

"Oh god Squall...Im going to...Im going to...Oh god! Ooooohhhh my fucking goooooddddd SQUALL!" Selphie's body tensed up then began jerking wildly as a rush of girl juices flowed out of her and into the crotch of her thong.

Her head lolled backwards and she would have collapsed on the ground had Squall not been holding her lower back, supporting her.

"Ho...Ly...Sh...it...Squall...that...was...am a...zing...Damn..."

Squall smiled and licked Selphie's juices from his gloved finger.

"You never answered my question. "

"What? What question? " Selphie looked at him curiously while trying to catch her breath.

"If you'd be my girlfriend. "

Selphie looked at him like he should have been in a mental institution.

"Are you kidding me?"

"What? " Squall looked at her like she had just shot him in the chest with his own gunblade.

"Are you fucking kidding me!? After all we just did, you dont know my answer?"

"Well you could just have needed-"

Selphie silenced him with a hard, passionate kiss on the lips. Squall began to open his mouth again but she silenced him yet again, this time with a finger to the lips.

"Shut up Squall, just shut up. And yes Squall I will be your girlfriend. Now lets get back to my room."

End Chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 4

"Do these jeans make my butt look too big?" Selphie asked Squall while looking at herself in the mirror.

"What?"

"Do these jeans make my butt look big?" She asked a second time while she turned to look at Squall.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"What about the bra? Do they make my boobs look to small?"

"No and since when are you so insecure? " Squall asked with a slight irritation to his voice.

"Squall, you are the man of my dreams, of course Im going to be insecure. "

Squall stood up and walked over to her, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her against him.

"Selphie Tilmitt. I love you and you are perfect to me in every way. You dont have to change anything for me or feel insecure. "

Selphie rested her head on his chest and sighed. "Okay.."

"Come on, we are going to go somewhere. "

"Where?"

"Its a surprise. "

Squall placed his hand on Selphie's lowerback and smiled. "You'll like it." He then leaned over and bit her earlobe gently, causing her to shiver and melt in his arms. "Wear that outfit you know I like." He whispered to her.

"You mean the one with the.."

"Yeah."

"And the.."

"You know it."

Selphie grinned and rushed back into the bedroom and undressed. She then started rummaging through her closet and found a pair of short shorts that barely covered her butt as in a centimeter shorter and she would be exposed, a long with a skin tight white shirt, no bra. She then slipped on a pair of white socks and yellow sneakers.

"Tadah!" She exclaimed as she came out of the bedroom, twirling around in front of him.

Squall bit his hand to stifle his moan.

"Come on Selphie, lets go."

"Wait, I have to add a finishing touch. "  
She said before running back into the bedroom.

"Finishing touch?"

"You'll like it!" She said from the bedroom. Once she got to the bedroom she took her fingers and began gently pulling and pinching at her nipples through her shirt getting them to become fully erect, showing through her shirt. Afterwards she slipped her hand down her shorts and began to rub her clit in circles slowly while pinching and pulling on her nipples coaxing them to push out even further almost as if they would push straight through the fabric of her shirt.

She reluctantly slipped her hand out of her shorts and rubbed her nipples one more time before licking her juices from her finger then walked back out into the living room.

"Im ready now."

"Okay lets-"

Squall nearly collapsed as he saw Selphie's "artwork" as his breathing became ragged.

Selphie giggled and looked down at her shirt. "Oops. How did that happen? Oh well."

"Y-yeah I-Im u-uh..y-yeah l-lets g-go."

Selphie walked over to Squall and touched his face gently.

"You okay baby?"

"Y-yeah."

"Okay..."

Selphie took Squall's hand in hers and saw his attention was at her chest.

"You like?"

"Y-yes."

"Good."

They exited the living room and out into the hall. Squall glanced around and then took off his jacket placing it on Selphie.

"Squall?"

"It may get cold."

"Its Balamb. It never gets cold."

"It could."

("Is Squall getting possessive? He never did that with Rinoa. ") Selphie giggled to herself and snuggled into Squall's jacket.

"True."

Squall and Selphie walked hand in hand towards the parking lot when they saw Zell coming towards them.

"Hewa lubards" He mumbled with his mouth full of hotdogs.

Selphie giggled and tapped Zell on his nose. "Dont talk with food in your mouth. Its rude."

Zell swallowed the bite of hotdogs and grinned. "Yes ma. So where are you two heading off to?"

"The parking lot. Im taking Selphie out."

"Where?"

"Its a surprise. "

"Oh." Zell nodded then his eyes grew to the size of saucers. "Squall! Are you going to-"

"Zell." Squall narrowed his eyes dangerously at Zell.

"What? What?" Selphie said as she looked between the two.

"Squall?"

Squall huffed and placed a hand on his hip then looked down at the ground. "Lets just drop it. I dont want to ruin it."

Zell took this time to slip past them towards his dorm.

Squall saw Zell leaving out of the corner of his eye and grabbed him by his collar. "You are so lucky." He whispered harshly to him before shoving him away.

Selphie looked at Squall curiously then at Zell quickly retreating back.

"Squall what was that about?"

"Nothing...just...Zell knows what the surprise is..I just didn't want him to ruin it for you."

"Oh okay."

"Yeah."

They finally made it to the parking lot without any other interruptions.

Squall slid into the driver's seat and buckled up, with Selphie doing the same in the passenger's seat.

"So where are we going?"

Squall tilted his head towards Selphie and grinned. "Dont worry." Squall started up the engine and they made their way to the town of Balamb.

Once there they parked and got out. After walking a few minutes they arrived at a jewelry store. Squall stopped and bit his lip.

"What's wrong honey?" Selphie asked curiously.

"N-nothing. Selphie can you um...wait right here? Ill be right back."

"Sure."

Squall walked into the jewelry store, shaking a bit. ("Come on Leonhart, pull it together. ") He told himself as he walked up to the counter.

"Can I help you?" The lady behind the register said.

"Y-yes. I have a e-engagement ring on hold for S-Selphie Tilmitt."

"Ah yes."

The lady behind the counter went into the back and after a few seconds came back out handing him a small black box. "There you are ."

Squall shakily took the box and shoved it into his pocket then mumbled a thank you and headed out the door.

"Good Luck!"

Squall came back out of the jewelry store to find Selphie standing where he had left her.

"Everything okay hun?"

"Y-yeah. Say Selphie...what do you say to taking a trip to Trabia?"

End Chapter 4 


	5. Chapter 5

I dont own the rights to Final Fantasy 8.

Squall and Selphie touched the Ragnarok down a few minutes walk down from Trabia and shut down the engine.

After grabbing their bags and stepping out of the spacecraft.

"I would offer you my jacket now but I like the look." Squall smirked and looked at Selphie with goosebumps appearing on her arms and legs.

"What look?" She looked at him curiously.

"You know what Im talking about" Squall glanced at Selphie's chest causing her to look as well and blush.

"Exactly."

As they stepped into Trabia Garden, Selphie heard a familiar voice.

"Oh my...god! Selphie!" A girl around Selphie's same age ran towards her. The girl had curly brown hair and was about 5'3. She wore a plaid shirt and dark jeans.

Selphie quickly dislodged herself from Squall and ran to greet her friend.

"Pho! Oh my god! You look gorgeous!" She embraced the girl tightly.

"How have you been Selph?"

"Ive been great! Im dating Squall now." Selphie blushed slightly and gestured for Squall to come over.

"Squall? As in Commander Leonhart?!"

Squall walked over to the two girls and nodded. "You are dating the Commander!"

"The one and only! " Selphie exclaimed pumping her fist into the air.

"What about you Pho? Found that special girl yet?"

Pho sighed a bit and looked down at the ground. "Not yet.." Then she raised her head up quickly and smiled "But I will! Mark my words!" A bell ring somewhere in the school. "Aw shoot! Ive got to get to my class, im an instructor now!" She said as she took off towards the center of the school. "Catch ya later!" Then she disappeared into the school.

"I hope she finds someone..she's such a nice girl."

"She will."

"Yeah."

"So Selphie, what times does everyone go to lunch around here?"

"In about..." Selphie glanced down at her watch on her left wrist. "An hour and a half. Why?"

"Oh nothing." Selphie saw a strange glint in Squall's eye but said nothing and took his hand in her's.

They began walking towards the cafeteria when a freezing breeze rushed by brushing against Selphie chest causing her nipples to stiffen even more than they already were and her body to twitch involuntarily.

Squall raised an eyebrow as she dug her fingers into his hand.

"You okay Selphie?"

"Y-yeah..Im going to use the bathroom. Ill be back soon!" Selphie took off towards the direction of the bathroom her arousal building by the second, leaving a confused Squall standing in the middle of the school.

Selphie made it to the stall and all but ripped her shirt off and placed it on the back of the toilet as her hands grabbed both of her breasts and began pulling her nipples causing her to moan softly. She quickly grabbed her breast and shoved her nipple into her mouth sucking hard on the tip and biting it gently. Once she felt she was significantly turned on reached down between her legs and into her shorts, shoving two fingers deep inside of herself and gasped out louder than expected.

She began pumping herself harder and faster, now sucking on her nipple and alternating between finger fucking herself and rubbing her clit. Her release was within her grasp. She felt it as she arched her back. "My god...Im going to cum! Im going to cum!" Selphie all but screamed when she felt her orgasm hit her like a shotgun as her body twitched and convulsed harshly and her juices flooded out of her making a splattering sound on the tiled floor.

Selphie gasped and breathed heavily before stifling her breathing when she heard someone else enter the restroom.

"Oh god Pho, youre killing me..do that thing with your tongue again!"

Selphie grinned to herself and pulled her shirt down over her head and licked her fingers clean of all her juices then washed her hands and exited the bathroom.

End Chapter 5 


	6. Chapter 6

I dont own the rights to Final Fantasy 8.

Selphie walked out of the bathroom and breathed out heavily then walked towards the center of the school. Upon approaching she spotted Squall talking to a caramel coloured man, around 6'0 tall with shoulder length dark brown hair in a ponytail. He wore black fitted jeans and a black skin tight shirt showing his muscular arms, broad chest and toned stomach muscles.

As Squall spotted Selphie he waved her over with his two fingers. Once she was by his side, he reached out and placed a hand on her waist and smiled.

"Travito, this is Selphie, my girlfriend. "

Travito extended his hand. "Miss Selphie. A pleasure to meet you. Im the new HeadMaster of Trabia Garden."

"Hey honey!"

Everyone looked to see a woman with long straight black hair of a lighter shade of color than Travito and other similar height. She wore baggy blue jeans and an oversized black hoodie and a pair of black sneakers.

"Ah Darnese." Travito reached out and grabbed the woman's hand.

"This is my wife Darnese."

"Hello." She waved shyly and clung to Travito's arm.

"She's not much of a people person." Travito said, smiling.

"Neither is Squall." Selphie giggled and nudged Squall in his side.

Darnese leaned over and whispered something into Travito's ear, causing him to perk up then grin.

"Well, Commander Leonhart, it was a pleasure to meet you but we must be on our way. " Travito shook Squall's hand and they went on their way.

As they walked off Squall and Selphie shrugged and both said "Whatever." causing Squall to raise an eyebrow and Selphie to giggle.

Travito and Darnese walked off when Travito spoke up "Can't wait to get out of those shoes huh?"

"They hurt my feet."

"Okay baby."

They made it to their room and as they got in Travito pointed to her shoes.

"Off. Now." He spoke as she walked over to the bed and sat down, sliding her shoes off slowly so as to give him a sort of strip tease.

"Youre killing me babe."

"Really?" She smiled up and at him and slipped both of her shoes and socks off then crossed her legs giving him a full view of her feet.

"Mm. Thats what Im talking about."

She stopped for a second then looked thoughtful. "I think I have to pee but Im not sure."

"Well...the toilet is broken til tomorrow so you'll have to hold it."

She bit her lip and looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Im not sure if I can."

Travito walked over to her and kissed her deeply, massaging her lower stomach where her bladder was located.

She kissed back, playfully trying to keep his hands at bay.

"Dont do that. I really have to go."

He began pushing on her bladder harder while he began pinching her nipples through her white tank top which was underneath her now unzipped hoodie.

Darnese continued to playfully try to keep his hands at bay while she felt her bladder building up and in turn building up her arousal.

"Baby, Im not sure how much longer I can hold it."

"Good." He leaned down and began sucking on her left nipple then her right one while continuing to massage her bladder his hardened member pressing against her leg.

Darnese gasped out as she felt a small stream of pee escape her bladder then cut it off, not enough for a wet spot to appear but it was getting close.

"Baby...Im losing control on my bladder." She breathed out heavily while she enjoyed his efforts.

"Just a little more then huh?"

He began biting and sucking on her neck gently while he used his knee and firmly plants it in her bladder.

She gasped again, this she couldn't stop it as her bladder gave way completely emptying out onto her panties and her jeans darkened as her pee flowed down her legs and into her socks and shoes.

At that moment her arousal hit the roof causing her to moan out uncontrollably as she felt her pee escape her bladder and her girl juices to flood out as well.

Breathing heavily she whispered in his ear. "My god...that was incredible. I love peeing myself cuz it makes you so hard baby."

"How about a shower?"

End Chapter 6 


	7. Chapter 7

I dont own the rights to Final Fantasy 8.

(Author's note : This chapter is mostly smut, done for one of my closest friends.)

Pho pushed the girl she was making out with into the bathroom stale and straddles her lap, grabbing her face in her hands and began placing soft kisses around and around the girl's face and neck, then slipped a hand down to the hem of her shirt and pulled it up, sliding her hand under the girl's shirt and up to her breasts and nipples, twisting and pulling them, causing the girl to moan out into Pho's mouth.

Larissa's body ached to be touched all over by Pho as she tried in vain to rub herself again her. Larissa's hand moved down to unbuttoning her jeans when Pho's hand stopped her without stopping her actions up top.

"Pho?"

Pho broke the kiss briefly to speak.

"Not you. Me."

Pho reached down into Larissa's jeans and began to rub her through her panties while sucking on her neck, causing the girl to moan out Pho's name.

"Ooohhh goooddd Pho...dont stop...goooddd dont stop...please dont you ever fucking stop..."

Pho smiled and stopped for a second to unbuttoning Larissa's jeans and unzipped them, sliding them down to her ankles.

"Are you sure? I was going to do that thing with my tongue again. " Pho replied teasingly.

The girl's head shot up. "Oh god yes! Please! Please please please!"

Pho chuckled softly then pulled down the girl's panties as well and flicked her tongue out hitting the tip of Larissa's clit with her tongue rapidly, as if spanking it.

"Oh god damn!" Larissa's hands immediately latched on to Pho's hair curling it gently in her fingers as Pho continued her adventures down under.

Pho's lips latched onto Larissa's clit with unexpected but gentle force and began to suck softly on the tip while swirling her tongue around it slowly.

"Oh fucking fuck fuck fuck fuck!" Larissa's whispered out as her fingers dug into Pho's scalp, thankfully her nails were cut short or it would have hurt.

Pho slowly slid two fingers inside of Larissa as she worked her tongue slightly faster but with more force, as her fingers searched for her g-spot. Upon finding it, she exploited it to no end, rubbing it rapidly and with a gentle kind of force, causing Larissa's body to arch back and twitch uncontrollably.

"God Pho, fuck me! Fuck me hard! I want you to make me cum! I want to cum all over your mouth!"

Pho, liking the sound of that switched positions and placing her hands on the inside of Larissa's thighs, spread her legs as wide as they would go and shoved her tongue straight inside of her, causing Larissa to grip her own hair and her breasts, shoving her nipple into her mouth and moaning into it. Her juices were building up and she knew her orgasm was not too far away.

"Oh my god Pho! You are going to make my cum! Im going to cum all over that beautiful face of yours!" She now gripped both of her breasts and shoved both of her nipples into her mouth, sucking hard on them.

Pho stopped shoving her tongue inside of Larissa and switched back to her clit, sucking on it hard and fast, swirling her tongue around it while she rubbed Larissa's slit up and down with her index finger.

Larissa's body was revving up to explode as per her breathing and her legs opening and closing quickly. She looked at Pho and placed her hands on Pho's head gestured towards her girl parts.

Understanding what she meant and knowing it was a turn on, Pho's head dropped back down to Larissa's center and shoved her tongue inside of her once again. In and out, in and out, in and out.

Larissa's body jerked once more as her hips thrust forward into Pho's mouth and her hands involuntarily shot to the back of Pho's head, shoving her tongue as deep inside of her as she could as her orgasm took over, her juices spraying and squirting into Pho's face and mouth.

Larissa's body collapsed after her orgasm settled down and she closed her eyes.

"Holy...fuck...shit...damn...holy Christ..." Her breathing was ragged and laboured like she had just ran the mile in 3 minutes.

"Damn damn damn...damn..."

Pho laughed and began to straighten her clothes when Larissa stood up slowly and stood up, kissing Pho on the lips, as well as licking her own juices from Pho's face.

Pho glanced at her watch. "Lunch time!"

Larissa smirked and gestured towards herself. "You just ate!"

Squall and Selphie walked towards the cafeteria hand in hand smiling and talking, well more of Selphie laughing amd giggling and Squall chuckling softly and nodding and speaking tje occasional word. As they made it to the cafeteria Squall let go of Selphie's hand to which she narrowed her eyes curiously.

"Ill be right back." Squall informed her and disappeared behind the counter in the cafeteria.

"Squall! What are you doing?" She asked, but he was already gone.

Squall came back with a microphone and smiled "Attention. All students and faculty members of Trabia Garden, please report to the cafeteria. I repeat, all students and faculty members of Trabia Garden, please report to the cafeteria."

He sat the mic down on a nearby table and waited for the rest of Trabia Garden to flood into the cafeteria.

"Squall...what are you planning? " Selphie asked with a slight hesitation to her voice. Squall smiled and tilted his head to her

"Youll like it. I promise."

Once everyone was present in cafeteria, Squall picked up the mic again and began speaking. "Hello Trabia Garden, for those of you that do not know, I am Squall Leonhart, Commander of Balamb Garden. I asked you all to come her today, because I have an important announcement to make. I am in love with Selphie Tilmitt. And there is something that I want to do. I debated back and forth with myself over this place and that place and then it hit me. Why not Trabia Garden?"

There were a few whispers heard through out the cafeteria but once Squall began speaking again, they quieted down.

"Selphie Tilmitt, I love you, I've loved you from the moment we met but circumstances didn't coincide long enough for it to happen. We have been through a lot and I dont want it to end and there is only one way I know of to make sure that doesn't happen."

Selphie placed her hands over her mouth and her eyes became glassy, brimming with happy tears. "Oh my god Squall.." she whispered out softly as Squall got down on one knee.

Chants of "Squall! Squall! Squall!" Rang out through the cafeteria as he reached . Into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small black box. Squall placed the mic on the floor to open the box then picked up again.

"Selphie Tilmitt..will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Squall I will! Oh god yes!"

Selphie ran to Squall and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss with cheers and hoots and hollers rang out through the cafeteria as Squall and Selphie broke their kiss and Squall slipped the ring on Selphie's finger.

End Chapter 7 


	8. Chapter 8

I dont own the rights to Final Fantasy 8. Just so you know. If I did Id have put Squall with Selphie.

Back at Balamb Garden Zell was being bombarded with question after question as to Squall and Selphie's where abouts but true to his friendship with Squall and Selphie both, he kept his lips sealed, mostly offering a shrug or a glare when he became increasingly irritated.

Word had gotten out somehow that Squall and Selphie were dating, that much was certain, but truth be told, Zell couldn't exactly tell something, he did actually know about. He knew Squall was going to proposed to Selphie, he just didn't know where he was going to do it.

Quistis and Irvine looked at Zell then sighed and stood up. "Okay Zell, well if you hear anything, let us know."

Zell looked up with a mouthful of hotdogs.

"Wokay!" He answered as bits of food went flying out of his mouth.

Seifer rounded the hallway as Irvine and Quistis walked along wondering about Squall and Selphie's whereabouts.

As he saw them he leaned against the wall in typical I'm-such-a-badass- fashion and smirked.

"So...you want to know where The Commander and his princess are huh?" He said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Not now Seifer."

"Okay..I was going to tell you where they were but oh well.." Seifer replied as he turned with a flourish, his trench coat billowing out behind him.

"Wait! You know where they are?" Quistis asked hesitantly.

"Maybe I do, maybe I dont. What's in it for me if I do know?"

"Seifer..."

"Quistis..." Seifer mocked her.

"Fine Seifer, what do you want?" Quistis gritted out through clenched teeth.

"I dont know yet, my dear Instructor, how about an I.O.U and Ill use it when I feel up to it?"

"Fine whatever. Now tell me damnit!"

Irvine stood by watching this exchange but not saying anything.

"Well, earlier yesterday I was in Balamb to do some upgrading and I saw Squall walk into the jewelry store. And when he came out I heard him mention Trabia."

"Why on earth would they go to Trabia!?"

Irvine took this time to speak up. "Well, there is the fact that Selphie transferred from Trabia and if what Seifer says is true.." Irvine looked over to Seifer with a I-dont-trust-you-look- earning him a glare and a balled up fist from Seifer, to which Irvine rolled his eyes and gave a bring it on smirk. "If what Seifer says is true, he is probably going to propose to her in Trabia Garden, in front of her friends because he feels it would mean more to her."

Quistis looked thoughful for a moment then her eyes lit up. "I never thought of that! Thanks Seifer!" She ran over and gave Seifer a kiss on the cheek then ran off.

Seifer looked at Irvine then raised an eyebrow. "How are you two getting there? They took the Ragnarok. " with that Seifer smirked and continued down the hall.

"Aw shoot!" Irvine took off running after Quistis. "Quisty! Wait!"

Pho woke up in bed, completely bare up top and rolled over in the bed. She sat up and rubbed her face, then yawned and glanced over to side of the bed.

"Larissa?" She called out. No answer.

She rubbed her forehead with her index finger and thumb and closed her eyes before she heard a familiar voice.

"In the kitchen baby."

Her eyes shot open quickly and she pushed the covers to the side making way to get up when she saw a pair of long tanned legs enter her field of vision. Her eyes traveled up to the waist where upon it sat a black sheer thong. Making her way up to the top she saw bare skin for a few seconds then white fabric covering the top.

Larissa walked into the bedroom with a tray of food and a glass of milk then sat down on one leg on the bed, dangling one leg off the side of the bed.

"I made you breakfast honey."

"I see that. Thank you."

Pho began to pick up the food and slowly ate it, savoring its taste as she closed her eyes, causing Larissa to giggle out softly.

Pho opened her eyes and looked at her.

"What?"

"Nothing. So...Pho...um...I was wondering. ..you know with...what we did yesterday and all...well..."

"Well what?"

"I was just wondering if...well...you know...me and you could..?"

"Could what?"

Larissa looked down and traced circles in the bedsheets like a child asking for an expensive gift for Christmas but was too shy to come out with it.

"Tell me."

"Me and you could...be...t-together?" Larissa looked up at Pho with tears threatening to spill over and her lips trembling.

Pho moved the tray from her lap and motioned for Larissa to come closer. As Larissa's head touched Pho's shoulder the tears sprung out. "I-I really l-like you a-alot Pho, e-ever since I first laid eyes on you." Tears began streaming down Larissa's face as she buried her face in Pho's shoulder.

"Hey, hey its okay." Pho whispered gently into her ear as she rubbed her back. "Look at me Larissa." Pho turned Larissa's face to look at her

"Are you sure you want to be with me? Im not into bouncing from girl to girl. Ive been through too much. Im in this for the long haul. So if you are sure about this. I am too."

Squall and Selphie walked towards the dorm rooms and they stopped and knocked on Pho's door.

"Just a minute!" She heard from the other side of the door. She heard a bit of rustling and then the door opened with Larissa's head sticking out. "Hello?"

"Oh um..is Pho here?"

"Yeahhh? Why?" Larissa's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Im her friend Selphie and this is my husband Squall Leonhart." Selphie replied sensing the girl's jealously.

"Oh! Okay!" Larissa's eyes shifted back to normal and she closed the door for a second. "Pho, its for you."

Pho pushed the covers off of her and slipped on a shirt then came to the door.

"Selphie! What are you up to?" Larissa slipped her arm around Pho's waist and smiled.

"Well we were planning to head back to Balamb Garden and wanted to know if you and..."

"Larissa."

"Larissa, wanted to come."

"Sure, let us get dressed real quick and pack, how are we traveling?"

"Spaceship! " Selphie exclaimed while pumping her fist in the air and grinning.

Pho chuckled and shook her head.

"Okay. We will meet you there in an hour."

"Booyaka!"

End Chapter 8 


	9. Chapter 9

I dont own the rights to Final Fantasy 8. Just saying.

Irvine rushed to catch up to Quistis.

"Quistis! Quistis! Wait up!"

"What Irvine? We have to get there before they leave!" Quistis replied as she slowed her run to a fast walk.

"Yeah and how are we going to get there? They took the Ragnarok."

"What!? Why!?"

"Well I dont know Quistis. How else are they going to there? Walk?" Irvine replied sarcastically.

Quistis thought for a moment. "Damn!"

"Now just calm down and just sit tight and we will wait for them to come back."

"What if something happens to them?"

"Like what? Selphie ends up pregnant?"

Irvine and Quistis looked to each other and their eyes widened.

The trip from Trabia to Balamb was taking longer than usual as the Ragnarok was having engine troubles.

"Damn!" Squall exclaimed as he hit his hand on the dashboard from frustration due to the Ragnarok's engine not wanting to stay turned over.

"Squall..." Selphie moaned out as she walked slowly towards the cockpit.

Squall turned to look at her and she looked like she was dying on her feet.

He quickly got up and walked over to her.

"What's wrong?"

"I dont feel so good..." Selphie swallowed hard and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Trash..-gulp- can!" She blurted out. "Now!" She screamed, which sent Squall dashing off and back in a second. Once he returned she snatched the trashcan form him and proceeded to regurgitate everything she ate the day before into the trashcan, then nearly collapsed on her feet.

"Selphie, where is the-"

Selphie held up her hand and shoved the trashcan into her mouth once again, puking more into the trashcan.

"Where is the infir-"

More puking.

"Damnit.."

Selphie pointed towards the center of the school before she puked again for the fourth time in a matter of 2 minutes.

"Come on. You're going. Now."

"I'm fine. I just-"

More puking.

"I can tell." Squall replied sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. Then wrapped his arms around Selphie's waist and began moving towards the landing of the Ragnarok.

As they walked towards the center of the school, they spotted Larissa and Pho sitting on a wall with Larissa's head in Pho's lap rubbing Pho's legs gently and Pho stroking her hair.

When they saw them walk by Pho's eyes took note of the situation and she called after them.

"Hey!"

Squall turned around and raised his head to regard her.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah. I think she has a stomach bug. Ill take care of her."

"Okay, let me know something when you find out."

"Will do."

They made there way to the infirmary and walked in.

"Ah Commander Leonhart." The doctor's eyes looked to Selphie and raised her eyebrow.

"I think she has some kind of a stomach bug,doctor."

"Okay, lay her down in bay 3 and Ill run some tests."

"Okay." Squall did as he was instructed and stood by Selphie's side, holding her hand as she laid down, he saw her try to lean up and quickly grabbed a trashcan with his free hand, placing it into her lap as she began to regurgitate once more.

Squall sighed and looked in the doctor's direction.

"Selphie, how long have you been vomiting like this?" Selphie looked at Squall and winced. "Um...since this morning?" She hoped the doctor would buy it.

"Selphie..."

"Fine...about a week now..."

Squall's eyes narrowed dangerously. "What? You mean to tell me, you've been sick for a week and you just now are telling me?!"

Selphie winced and looked up at Squall her eyes brimming with tears. "I didn't want to worry you.."

"Now Selphie, have you been experiencing any frequent headaches, nausea, diarrhea, vomiting, backache, frequent urination, mood swings- "

Squall spoke up at the mood swings "Yes! She tried to kill me because I asked her if she was hungry."

"I did not! I was just irritable that day!" She exclaimed before she looked like she would burst into tears.

The doctor's smiled and began moving around the room pulling out instruments here and there then chuckled to herself.

Squall looked at her and raise an eyebrow.

"Well, congratulations Mr and Mrs. Leonhart. You are officially pregnant!"

"WHAT?" Selphie exclaimed as Squall promptly fainted.

End Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

I dont own the rights to Final Fantasy 8 unfortunately. If I did I would have let Rinoa or at least get frozen and shot into space.

Irvine and Quistis sat in the cafeteria, debating the likelihood of Selphie being pregnant.

"Nope, Id say no, simply because her and Squall haven't been dating that long."

"Quistis, where the hell have you been? They've been dating for about 9 months now."

"What!? Why am I always the last one to know to everything!"

"Because you've always got some paperwork or book shoved in your face and you dont pay attention, that's why, Quisty. Now come on. I want a smoke."

"Since when do you smoke Irvy?"

"See? Exactly my point."

Quistis sighed and narrowed her eyes at Irvine who merely smirked at her with that smartass look of his.

"Fine!" She screamed before she huffed and stood up.

"Let's go so you can get your smoke in."

"That's the spirit!" Irvine said as he slung an arm around Quistis' shoulder and walked with her.

"Now Selphie how long have you been having unprotected sex?"

Selphie looked thoughful for a moment then replied.

"Um...7-ish months...maybe a little longer but not by much."

"You do know that you can get pregnant the first time you have unprotected sex, right?"

"Y-yeah. "

"It was consensual, right?" The doctor asked as per standard protocol.

"Oh yes! God yes!" Selphie's eyes lit up with a strange glint in her eyes that only could be regarded as lust.

The doctor raised her eyebrow and shook her head. "I dont need to know the details. Look, the point being is, you could be further along then you think you are."

"Well seeing as how I didn't know that I was, you're probably right." Selphie replied sarcastically with a bit of an edge to her voice.

The doctor raised her eyebrow at the tone in her voice but chalked it up to the pregnancy hormones and said nothing.

"Now Selphie, are you doing any illegal drugs, such as cocaine, marijuana, crack, heroine? Anything of that nature?

Selphie looked at the woman like she was insane and could murder her and in the same look she looked like she could cry because she felt like the doctor would think she was that irresponsible.

"Look Selphie, I need to know these things so if anything irregular shows up on the monitors I know what it is."

"No, I wouldnt damage my body like that, pregnant or no."

"Okay. What about alcoholic beverages? "

"Ive had one in the last 6 months or so."

"Okay, it should have ran its course by now."

"Is there anything else I need to be aware of?"

"Not that I can think of."

"Well if you do, write it down, because, depending on how far along you are, there is this condition called pregnancy brain."

Squall opened his eyes and blinked using the edge of the bed to push himself up into a kneeling position.

"Uh...hey...Selphie...sorry about that. I just wasn't expecting that."

"Its okay honey. So the doctor says Im only about 2 months pregnant. So we have about 7ish to prepare financially for the new arrival.

"I-Im g-going t-to b-be a-a f-father.."

"And Im going to be a mother."

They both looked to each other as it finally set in and their eyes got wide.

"We have to prepare for a baby. Holy shit! "

Selphie began try to get out of the bed with all the wires attached to her and began pulling the wires off of her arms and legs.

"Selphie, calm down!"

"No Squall I will not calm down! We have a little life growing inside of me and I wont let anything happen to the baby!"

Squall reached towards Selphie to restrain her and she dug into his arm with her nails, causing blood to seep out from between her fingers.

Squall ground his teeth to avoid shouting out in pain as he continued to try to restrain her. Feeling it was a losing battle her shouted out

"Doctor! Doctor!"

The doctor rushed into the room at the slight panic in Squall's voice and gasped and rushed to his side putting her hands on Selphie's chest, attempting to halt her progress.

Unfortunately Selphie had the strength of a level 100 Ruby Dragon and continued pushing forward, dragging Squall along with her.

Sighing and as a last resort she sucked some liquid up into a syringe and shot it into the back of Selphie's neck, causing her to stiffen immediately and collapse and fell down into Squall's arms.

Squall slowly dragged her back to the bed and laid her down on it. Breathing heavily he wiped the sweat off of his forehead and noticed the blood on her arms.

"Hey Doctor, can I get something for my arms?"

"Yeah Squall just a sec- What the hell happened?!"

Squall rolled his eyes and thumbed towards Selphie.

"And I thought she was bad on her period." He sighed.

The doctor chuckled and smiled.

"Oh Commander...you have no idea..."

"What do you mean?" Squall asked with a slight bit of apprehension.

"Imagine her period, times 100."

Squall smacked his forehead with his hand, hard.

End Chapter 10 


	11. Chapter 11

I dont own the rights to Final Fantasy 8.

Squall awoke in a bed that wasn't his own and there was no one laying next to him. He could tell because his hand felt air.

Sitting up quickly he got out of the bed and walked towards the front of the room. His eyes focused in on a tall thick woman wearing glasses and a lab coat. Then his memory returned.

"Doctor. Is she okay?"

"Mr. Leonhart. Yes she is fine. She is resting in the next room if you'd like to see for yourself. "

Squall nodded and made his way to the other room, seeing Selphie with her eyes closed, hooked up to all sorts of machines. Squall raised his eyebrow and turned his head to regard the doctor.

"Is all of that really necessary?"

"Yes, its to not only to monitor her but the baby as well."

"Oh okay." Squall leaned against the door frame of Selphie's room and smiled.

"You know, Ive heard a lot about you ...and you definitely surprised me."

"In what way?" Squall inquired turning his head slightly to regard the doctor.

"I never expected to see you smile, for one and here you are with a carefree smileb on your lips. "

"Selphie... changed me." Squall replied with smiled twitching at his upper lip.

"Yes she did. Now both of you will be changed for the rest of your lives." The doctor said with a knowing look aimed towards Squall.

"Yeah."

"Squall, look at me for a moment."

Squall turned fully to face the doctor.

"I want you to promise me something. "

Squall, sensing what the doctor was going to ask of him looked down at the ground and spoke softly.

"I...can't promise that...but I will do my best to transfer our..." he thought for a moment, realizing he didn't know the gender of the baby but continued "baby to Trabia, should he or she decide to persue our way of life. Its less dangerous here.."

The doctor, satisfied with his answer, nodded and went back to her paperwork.

Squall turned back to look in Selphie's room and then looked thoughful for a moment. "Doctor..I have to let her friends know how she is doing. If she wakes uo can you let her know, please?"

"I sure will Squall. Now go and hurry back."

Squall nodded a thanks to the doctor and walked out of the infirmary, walking towards the wall she last saw Pho and Larissa sitting on. Thankful that they were still there he approached them and spoke. "Im not sure how you feel about this, Pho, but-"

"Is everything okay Squall?" Pho spoke up, cutting Squall off.

"Yes and no."

"What's wrong?" Pho asked, with a hint of worry tinged in her voice.

"She's not dying she's just.. pregnant. "

"What?"

"Yeah."

"How far along is she?"

"The doctor says about 2 months."

"Do you know its gender yet?"

"Not yet. Figured it could be a surprise. For both of us."

"Oh okay."

Squall nodded and pulled out his phone, dialed a number and held the phone up to his ear. After a few rings an older male voice answered.

"Squall?"

"HeadMaster, I have to take an extended leave of absence. "

"What's wrong?"

"Well..." Squall turned his head towards the infirmary.

End Chapter 11 


	12. Chapter 12

I dont own the rights to Final Fantasy 8.

"Have you told everyone about this?" Cid's inquired as he smiled into the phone. ("Squall, a father. I never thought Id see that day. Selphie definitely has changed him.")

"Not yet, Im curious as to how they will take it." Squall said as he sighed, rubbing his forehead..

"Well dont you think you should get on that?"

"Yeah. Thank you for signing off on the paperwork HeadMaster. "

"Anytime Commander. Tell Selphie and Travito I said hello."

"I will." -click-

Squall rubbed his scar absentmindly and tapped the screen on his phone, opened up contacts and scrolled down. Finding the name he was looking for, he pressed the green send option and held the phone up to his ear.

After 3 rings a female voice answered from the other end.

"Hello?" There was noise of chatter and keyboard clicks in the background.

"Hey Quistis, I have some important news to discuss with you."

"One second Squall." Quistis held her hand over the mouthpiece and spoke as she rose up from her seat.

"Class, continue to read pages 102 to 105. " Quistis walked the sliding door and steppes out into the hallway.

"Okay Squall Im back." She heard his breathing in to speak and interrupted him.

"What the hell Squall?! Are you alright?! Everyone has been so worried about you two!" Quistis asked in a flurry of words.

"We're fine Quistis, calm down. Now look Selphie is..."

Quistis brought a hand up to her mouth, thinking the worse.

"Oh god...no...Selphie.."

Squall heard Quistis breathing heavily.

"Quistis, calm down. Selphie isn't dead!"

"Oh thank god!" Quistis' hand shot up to her chest as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Dont scare me like that!"

Squall sighed heavily and imagined banging his head on the wall next to him.

"Selphie is..."

"Selphie is pregnant.."

Squall heard the phone clatter to the floor on the other end and sighed.

After a few moments Squall heard Quistis' voice on the other end.

"Are you serious, Squall!? Are you sure?! Oh my god Squall! "

"Yes, Im serious, yes Im sure."

"How far along is she?"

"About 2 months."

"When are yall coming back to Garden?"

"Im not sure. Whenever the doctor here says she is cleared to leave. She's got morning sickness, headaches, backaches and a few other things going on but other than that she's fine. Oh and she's..."

Squall looked down at the puncture wounds from Selphie's nails on his arm.

"Different. Just dont...startle her or try to go against her." Squall said remembering what happened when he did.

"Oooh...kayyy?" Quistis said while squinting her eyes, showing that she was completely and utterly confused.

"Just...trust me on this okay?"

"If you say so." Quistis replied, though apprehensive.

"Well, Ive got to call Zell."

"Okay Squall. Oh wait!" -click and dial tone-

Quistis attempted to dial Squall's number back but she got a busy signal.

"Damn he's fast."

Quistis rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed then walked back into the room.

-Ring...ring...ring...ring..."Squall man!"

"Where have you been at man!? Everyone's been worried about you two! Did you propose yet!? Aw man I bet it was awesome wasn't it!? Did you two do the do yet?"

Squall sighed and listened to Zell's incessant ramblings for a few seconds.

"ZELL!"

"Oh ah, yeah Squall?"

"We are fine. I have some important news to discuss with you and I need you to be calm. Can you do that for me?" Squall's tone was condescending, as if talking to a five year old.

"Yeah I think I can do that. What's the news Squall?"

"Selphie's pregnant."

"WHAT!?"

Squall visibly winced at the volume of Zell's voice but kept his voice the same.

"Yes."

"So you two DID do it! Oh yeah! My boy Squall getting la-a-a-aid! Oh yeah!" Zell did a dance that only could be described as looking like he was having a seizure.

-click and dial tone-

"Hello? Hello? Squall?" Squall?"

Zell pulled the phone away from his ear to look at it. -call ended- flashed across the screen.

Zell grinned from ear to ear and began dancing again. "Go Squaall go Squaall its ya birthday its ya birthday! "

Squall dailed one last number and waited for it to ring. -riiinnnggg...riiiinnnngggg...riiiinnnngggg...

Squall hung up and pulled the phone away from his ear. As he went to put it in his pocket his phone vibrated.

"Hello?"

-munching- "Who is this?"

"Irvine?"

"Who is this?

"Squall...we met at the orphanage..we go to the same school.."

"Oh, the quiet guy."

"Im calling you from Trabia. You didn't pick up."

"Yeah I know. I star 69ed you. I never answer my phone."

"Oh."

"So what's up?"

"Well...you're not going to believe this..."

Squall looked towards the infirmary.

"Irvine, are you watching Fight Club again?"

"Well Id say you like it too." Irvine chuckles on the other end, as did Squall from his end.

"In all honesty though, you probably aren't going to believe it."

"Let me guess...Selphie's pregnant? "

"How did you know?"

"I just knew, I don't know how I did but I did."

"Oh okay. Well, you took it better than the other two did."

"How far a long is she?"

"The doctor said about 2 months."

"Oh okay. Do you need anything? "

"What do you mean?"

"Money, gifts, transportation...anything like that?"

"Oh. No. Im good."

"Alrighty. Oh and Squall?"

"Yeah?"

"If you hurt my cousin, Ill shove my gun so far up your ass, you'll feel it til the day you die. Got it?"

"I know. I wont hurt her."

"Okay."

"Well, Ive got to get back to the infirmary. "

"Alrighty. "

-click-

End Chapter 12 


	13. Chapter 13

I dont own the rights to Final Fantasy 8.

Squall stepped back in the infirmary to check on Selphie who, was awake, for the time being, sitting up.

"Hey sweetheart. " Squall said as he walked over to her and stood next to the side of the bed, stroking her back gently.

Selphie smiled and leaned against Squall's side, wrapping an arm around his waist and sighed happily.

"What else does she have to do before you can be discharged?"

"She says that now its just paperwork. No telling how long that's going to take." Selphie giggled and laid back on the bed slowly.

Squall chuckled and glanced towards the doctor who looked into the room then started towards it.

"Oh Selphie, youre awake!"

The doctor came into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. She rested a hand on Selphie's covered leg.

"Which do you want first? The good news or the bad news?"

Squall narrowed his eyes and deepened his voice but did not raise his volume.

"What bad news?" His voice seemed to change from that of human to something akin to a quiet rumble from the mouth of a lion.

Selphie smacked Squall on the side of the leg harder than she had intended to but judging by the look of utter fear on the doctor's face, she had to put a stop to it somehow.

"Baby.." Selphie's voice seem to chance similarly to Squall, with a more feminine, motherly warning tone to it.

Squall turned to Selphie and opened his mouth to speak but thought better of it and sighed, placing a hand on his hip.

"Go ahead doctor." Selphie glanced up at Squall with a -if-you-speak-ill-rip-your-face-off look.

Squall smirked but said nothing as the doctor nervously began speaking.

"Well...the bad news is that youre going to have to stay longer than we originally anticipated."

"What?" Selphie smacked her forehead with her palm amd flopped back down on the bed heavily.

Squall looked to the doctor and then to Selphie thinking about speaking but decided against and folded his arms over his chest.

Selphie sat up in the bed and rubbed her face, irritation evident on her face.

"What's the good news then?"

"You're having twins!"

"Excuse me?" Squall eyes widened and he blink rapidly leaning forward.

"Yeeeaaahhh...I will be going now..." The doctor quickly began to attempt to scramble out the room. Selphie, despite her condition, still was a SeeD, and with quickness, developed from years of training, she grabbed the doctor by the back of her lab coat and spun her around to face her.

"You better be joking!" Selphie screamed in the woman's face.

"Selphie, calm down!" Squall roared but Selphie did not move.

"Fuck you Squall."

"I think that's what got you this way to begin with.." The doctor muttered under her breath.

Squall pressed her fingers to his forehead hard enough to leave marks, due to frustration, then turned and punched the cement wall about an arm's length away from him.

"GODDAMNIT!" Squall yell in frustration, causing the entire infirmary to rattle, causing both Selphie and the doctor to look at him, both their eyes wide in fear. Squall had never had an outburst like that in all the years that Selphie had known him. Squall leaned his forehead against the same wall he had just so recently punched. He hand was most likely bleeding and at the very least, his wrist was sprained, but he didn't care. He was at his wits end, but Squall, being Squall, put his entire heart into whatever he did, whether it be work or love and despite the current situation, this was no different.

Squall began to massage his temples firmly to ease the oncoming migraine that he could feel coming on. Sighing he looked towards the two women that now stood frozen in fear. Squall began to speak slowly and with a lower tone of voice that meant "shut the fuck up and listen"

Squall's fingers were still on his temples and he closed his eyes.

"Now that everyone is listening..." Squall turned to look at the doctor and opened his eyes slowly.

"Are you 100 percent certain, that she is pregnant with twins? All the tests came back the with the same results?"

The doctor positioned her gaze anywhere except for in Squall's direction.

"Y-yeah. I-I c-can r-run the t-tests again i-i you w-want me t-to." The doctor replied, trembling as she spoke.

"Yes, please?"

The doctor quickly walked to the front of the infirmary and began typing on the terminal.

Squall turned to Selphie, rubbing his temples slowly in circles.

"Are you okay now?" He asked as he approached her.

Selphie looked up at Squall with tears streaming down her face.

"Im sorry Squall...im so sorry...you should just go...Im such a horrible person. " Selphie continued to cry harder, her whole body trembling as her tears flowed down her face. Squall attempted to place his arms around her to comfort her but she shoved hin away hard, causing his back to hit against the same way he had just punched a few minutes earlier.

"Just stop it Squall!" She screamed in his face, with tears continuing to flow.

"Selphie, calm down damnit!"

"I will not calm down! Look what the fuck you did to me!"

Squall raised his eyebrow but did not back down.

"What I did to you?! We both made the decision that we'd have unprotected sex, knowing what could happen! Did we not!?"

"Fuck you Squall! And you know what!? You're right! We did agree to it, but you know what!? Youre not the one that has to deal with the morning sickness and the mood swings and backaches and the headaches" Selphie screamed in Squall's face, nose to nose as she counted on her fingers, the symptoms of pregnancy.

"Not to mention the most obvious one! Oh yeah, you're not the one that has to carry, not one but two babies inside of you!"

"Selphie-"

"Shut up Squall! I dont want to hear it! Just leave me...the fuck alone!"

Squall looked at Selphie as she gave him the middle finger and walked back in her room, slamming the door behind her.

Squall looked at the now closed door and listened to Selphie sobbing and placed his hand on the door, before sighing and turning around, coming face to face with the doctor.

"Im so sorry Squall, sometimes it seems like the woman goes insane but its never lasted for more than a few hours. If you like you can sit in the waiting room and sleep and Ill wake you up in a few hours?"

"Okay." Squall walked towards the waiting room and sat down, closing his eyes.

End Chapter 13 


	14. Chapter 14

I dont own the rights to Final Fantasy 8.

Squall awoke with a start as the doctor gently shook him awake. He cracked an eye open and sat up straight, having slid down slightly from where he had been sleeping.

"Is she awake?" He asked as he proceeded to get up.

"Yeah she is."

"Okay. Thank you."

Squall got up and headed for Selphie's room, knocking on it slightly, before pushing it open.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" He heard from the other side of the door as he saw a shoe coming towards his head and barely closed the door in time.

Squall looked to the doctor.

"Are you sure this isn't permanent? "

"There's never been a case of it documented. "

"Oh."

"Just leave me the fuck alone Squall Leonhart. " Selphie said from the other side of the door.

"Selphie, what did I do!?" Squall screamed in the direction of the door.

"Nothing. You did nothing at all!" Selphie yelled sarcastically. "Oh and you know what?!" Selphie opened the door.

"Take your fucking ring back!" Selphie said as she threw the ring back in his face.

Due to Squall's quick reflexes he caught, looking just as stunned as the doctor who mouthed "I dont know."

Squall glared at the doctor while squeezing the ring in his gloved hand, then spun on his heels and headed bout the door then stopped.

"If she ever calms down, tell her Im sorry and I still love her...and Im not going anywhere. " Squall whispered as he walked out the infirmary, leaving the doctor looking between Selphie's room and Squall's retreating back.

End Chapter 14

What's going to happen next? Dun dun duuuunnnn! 


End file.
